Arrêtes moi si tu veux
by Seirenn
Summary: Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? On ne le saura pas.   Mais comment cela va-t-il pouvoir s'arranger ? A cause d'une simple histoire de vengeance.


Disclaimer: les personnages de No.6 ne sont pas à moi...dommage j'aurais aimer avoir Sion

Voila mon premier OS...

J'espere que cela ne vous dérange pas car je préfere "Sion" que "Shion" alors j'utilise **Sion**. Pareille pour le couple, je préfere Nezion au lieu de NezuShi mais cela ne devrait pas etre un probleme pour l'histoire...enfin j'espere.

Bah bonne lecture

Hina-Pyon

Résumé : Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? On ne le saura pas. Mais comment cela va-t-il pouvoir s'arranger ? A cause d'une simple histoire de vengeance.

* * *

><p>Arrêtes-moi si tu veux<p>

Nezumi n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi tout avait dégénéré au point que Sion refuse même de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard ?

- Hey, Sion, l'appelât-il tandis que ce dernier frottait ardemment un des chiens d'Inukashi.

-Hey, j'te parle !

Sion entendait très bien mais ne voulait en aucun cas lui répondre. En plus, il était occupé et n'avait pas le temps de subir encore une fois une de ses crises.

Il s'apprêtait à rincer le chien mais se sentit saisi par le bras et se fit relever brusquement.

- Quand je te parle, j'aimerais au moins une réponse à défaut d'un regard, l'agressa Nezumi en resserrant sa prise sur son bras.

Sion, qui commençait à ressentir la douleur poussa un gémissement qui eut raison du rat, et il le relâcha, le rouge aux joues.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, Nezumi. Sache que certaines personnes travaillent honnêtement et…

- La ferme ! Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ? Tu crois que parce que tu viens de No.6, alors tu es supérieur à moi ?

Sion leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois, Nezumi ramenait tout à No.6. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche montrant par ce geste à quel point le rat se montrait être une cause perdue.

Le blandinet se remit donc au travail, sans plus se soucier de l'autre qui fulminait d'être ainsi ignoré.

- Tch… laissa-t-il échapper en tournant les talons mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa et revint sur ses pas.

Une fois à coté de Sion, il shoota avec force le seau avec lequel son "ami" lavait les cousins d'Inukashi. Ce dernier s'en alla directement heurter le doux visage du garçon tout en répandant son contenu sur lui et le sol.

Et après un sourire pour le moins narquois, Nezumi repartit fier, sous le regard outré d'un Sion plus qu'énervé.

- Baka Nezumi… grogna le jeune homme une fois seul, mais son expression colérique fut remplacée par celle de la tristesse alors que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Nezumi… répéta-t-il avec une intonation différente.

Un des chiens s'approcha de lui et se mit a lui lécher les joues comme pour effacer les larmes et par la même occasion faire disparaître la tristesse qui les généraient.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre des ruines qui les entouraient. Elle apparut devant le brun qui marchait la tête baissée, mais il décida de passer sa route, après tout, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Ahahaha. Tu deviens violent Nezumi.

Finalement, jouer la sourde oreille ne servirait à rien avec Inukashi, alors sans se retourner il répondit d'une voix qu'il voulut désintéressée :

- J'ai toujours été violent, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

La loueuse de chiens se toucha le ventre ou une ancienne douleur due à une très ancienne blessure semblait refaire surface.

- Ouais… mais pas autant avec le gamin, il t'est si précieux…

Le rat se sentant insulté se retourna pour lui faire face :

- Tch, arrêtes de divaguer. Il ne m'est précieux en rien cet…ce…

- Ce ? insista la jeune femme tout sourire.

- Pff laisse tomber. J'me casse, j'ai pas trop envie de voir ta gueule, loueuse de chiens.

Il se remit en marche et entendit au loin la voix d'Inukashi lui crier :

- Oï Nezumi, si tu continues comme ca, tu risques de le perdre… et ce définitivement…

Et malgré le fait qu'il essayait de se persuader que ca ne l'atteignait pas, sa poitrine se contractait douloureusement. Il porta une main au niveau du cœur et la serra contre son torse.

Non, cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Sion ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, pas se retrouver seul avec lui car il savait que ça allait dégénérer en dispute.

Cela n'aurait pas du ce passer comme ça. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et il avait une totale confiance en Nezumi.

Alors diable, pourquoi maintenant, ils étaient incapables de se retrouver dans une même pièce s'en être obligés de se disputer et même d'en venir aux mains ?

Le blandinet pensait à tout ce qui les séparaient en passant le seuil de sa « maison » ou plutôt de celle du rat.

Il salua tendrement les souris qui habitaient avec eux et parcourra la pièce des yeux à la recherche de Nezumi.

Ce dernier se trouvait allongé sur son lit, un livre ouvert, posé sur sa tête.

Dormait-il réellement ? Sion l'espérait en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas être obligé d'avoir affaire à lui une nouvelle fois. Il était encore trop en colère pour l'histoire du seau d'eau qu'il avait reçut violement en pleine tête, d'ailleurs sa lèvre inferieure était fendue.

Il se trouvait déjà assez laid comme ça, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses marques roses pâles qui parcouraient son corps, si en plus de cela il avait des cicatrices sur le visage.

Plus il contemplait le rat et plus l'envie d'une vengeance bien sentie prenait place dans son esprit.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Pensa t-il en allant remplir la grosse marmite d'eau glacée, après tout, ce serait son droit.

Alors il s'avançât à pas de loup jusqu'au lit ou dormait le beau Nezumi.

Sion sourit, il déversa lentement le contenu de la marmite sur le corps du rat.

Nezumi se réveilla en sursaut et sauta sur ses pieds, regardant de tout les cotés à la recherche d'ennemis éventuels.

Il reprit vite ses esprits au son clair et attrayant qu'était le rire de Sion. Ce dernier avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et semblait proie a des douleurs abdominales en se tenant le ventre tant sa crise de fou rire était forte.

- Sion… gronda un Nezumi trempé comme un rat. Mais le blandinet ne fit pas attention à lui.

- Sion, répéta t-il alors.

Mais encore une fois ce fut dans le vide car tout ce qui s'échappait de la bouche du jeune homme était son rire agréable a l'ouïe.

- Sion…

Le dit Sion aurait dut remarquer les différents changements d'intonation que Nezumi avait employé en l'appelant, sa lui aurait permis d'échapper à ce qui allait s'en suivre.

Le premier « Sion » avait été dit de manière surpris malgré la colère évidente du détenteur de la voix.

Le deuxième avait été prononcé de la manière d'un constat, Nezumi constatait juste que Sion était responsable de ses vêtements mouillés. Mais, le troisième Sion avait été murmuré et résonnait plus comme une menace qu'autre chose.

Et si le mignon petit blandinet avait été plus attentif, il aurait sut qu'il venait de commettre l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

Il s'arrêta seulement de rire quand il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, avec Nezumi au dessus de lui, l'air passablement énervé.

Il frissonna même quand leurs yeux se croisèrent et sut qu'un combat allait se jouer ici même et le perdant serait celui qui abandonnerait le premier. Mais le pauvre Sion ne savait pas encore quelle genre de combat il allait devoir mener, c'est pour cela que naïvement, il lança à son adversaire, un regard de pur défi, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Nezumi haussa un sourcil, narquois. Alors comme ça, le petit Sion se sentait de taille à lutter contre lui ? Bien.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blandinet et lui murmura :

- Es-tu vraiment déterminé pour ce qui va suivre… Sion ?

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée et pour Sion, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait gagner et répondit d'une voix sûre :

- Je devrais te retourner la question… Nezumi.

Il était tellement sur de lui, même si il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, il était sur d'une chose, jamais Nezumi ne lui ferait du mal.

Enfin, il eut un doute quand Nezumi lui sourit et fut on ne peut plus choqué quand il lui enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse fin.

- Tu sais, il est encore temps pour abandonner, gamin, lui susurra sensuellement le rat a l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Sion qui ne comprenait toujours pas à quel genre de combat il devrait faire face, rougit en sentant le souffle de Nezumi sur sa nuque.

Peu importe après tout, il ne perdrait pas.

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme, le rat se mit à parcourir sa langue sur le torse de son « ennemi ». Le muscle rose s'amusait à retracer les marques qui zébraient son torse depuis peu puis s'arrêta sur l'un de ses boutons de chair et commença à le suçoter délicatement, ce qui eut vite fait de faire augmenter la chaleur de la pièce.

Le blandinet qui n'avait nullement l'habitude d'être ainsi touché fut étonné de sentir un tiraillement au niveau de son bas-ventre, il réagissait aux caresses. Une adorable couleur carmine colora ses joues, et les yeux dans le vague, Sion essayait malgré toute la difficulté de la tache, de retenir des gémissements de contentement.

- Arrêtes-moi, Sion, lui demanda Nezumi entre deux coups de langue.

- N-non… je n-ne t-te l-laisserais pas gagner… persista le jeune homme, contrôlant difficilement sa voix.

La chaleur corporelle du rat augmenta quand il entendit la voix diablement excitante de son compagnon, celle-ci semblait perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. Il lui écarta les jambes pour se glisser entre, collant affreusement leurs bassins.

Il voulait que Sion l'arrête, il devait l'arrêter.

Il commença à frotter son bas-ventre contre celui de Sion, qui ne se retenait plus pour gémir, mais trouvait que leurs bas les gênaient alors, habilement, il défit le pantalon de Sion, le faisant glisser avec son sous-vêtement, le long de ses jambes, et fit de même avec le sien.

- Sion, arrêtes-moi... Vite… articula-t-il difficilement en espérant que le petit blandinet reprendrait ses esprits et paniquerait mais ses espoirs furent anéantis quand il se fit attirer contre le corps brulant de Sion, qui, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, exerçait des petits coups de bassins.

Mais se fut seulement quand Sion le fixa, les yeux embués d'un désir mal contenu que Nezumi craqua. Il le saisit brusquement par les cuisses, savourant la peau douce sous ses doigts, et échangea de position. Sion se retrouva assis à califourchon sur les cuisses musclées de Nezumi qui lui, était allongé sur le dos, un sourire cruel éclairant ses traits.

- Sion … empales toi.

Le dit Sion, toujours enivré par le plaisir ne comprit pas tout de suite. S'empaler ?

Mais son visage se décomposa laissant place à une expression horrifiée lorsque son regard se posa sur le membre gonflé de sang, méchamment dressé devant lui. Il comprit et paniqua.

- N-non t-tu rigoles ?

Le sourire de Nezumi s'élargit allant même jusqu'à se transformer en rire.

- Tu refuses ?

Le blandinet, que le plaisir avait déserté, savait que s'il refusait, il perdait.

Après avoir contemplé l'énorme sexe de son « ennemi » il se positionna à son niveau, et d'une main tremblante, il le saisit, le guidant vers son intimité.

Il avait peur. Comment cette chose allait-elle rentrer ? Ce n'était pas possible…

Nezumi qui observait impatiemment la scène lui chuchota d'une voix doucereuse, pensant vraiment qu'il n'allait pas aller si loin juste pour un défi :

- Tu peux très bien abandonner… Sion...

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire car aussitôt prononcée, Sion serra les dents et s'empala d'un coup, ce qui lui arracha un terrible cri de douleur.

Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement, essayant d'oublier la présence de cette chose en lui, mais il avait tellement mal. Il allait abandonner quand Nezumi lui attrapa les hanches et le fit bouger.

Il lui faisait entamer des mouvements violents de va-et-vient de telle sorte que les fesses de Sion claquait sur ses cuisses.

- Arrête-toi... j-j'abandonne. Tu as gagné Nezumi… le supplia Sion qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Il aurait milles fois préféré succomber à l'étrange maladie de No.6 plutôt que de devoir subir ça.

- J-je t-t'avais pré-venu . Sion… et Nezumi reprit sa position initiale, se retrouvant de nouveau allongé sur Sion, sans pour autant cesser ses va -et-vient brutaux, s'enfonçant d'avantage en lui, alors que Sion s'enfonçait sauvagement dans le matelas.

Le pauvre blandinet ne savait même plus ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel acte, qui générait ce genre de douleur. "Que faisaient-ils ?" pensa le jeune homme en s'accrochant desperement au rat griffant son dos par la même occasion, alors que celui-ci continuait de le prendre violemment.

Nezumi n'avait pas encore jouit mais il sentait déjà que son sexe glissait avec facilité à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Il sortit au dernier moment et recouvrit le torse de son Sion de sa semence.

Il regardait ses cuisses, d'où l'on pouvait distinguer une trainée rouge qui était sans doute due à la manière dont Sion s'était empalé.

Ce dernier en état de choque, fixait Nezumi qui s'était assis au bord du lit, et entreprenait de se rhabiller.

- Tu aurais pu m'arrêter Sion. Tu aurais très bien pu m'arrêter. Je t'ai donné ta chance.

Il était déçu que la personne qu'il aimait se soit donnée à lui juste pour un stupide défi.

Et Sion le savait maintenant alors ses larmes coulèrent.

C'était vrai, il aurait put l'arrêter mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il laisser faire ? I

Il se posait cette question mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que Nezumi était la personne à qu'il pardonnerait tout, il était la personne qu'il aimait.

- Tu me détestes ? Moi je t'aime, Sion. Et parce que je t'aime, je n'ai pas pu supporter que tu te laisses faire, juste pour un défi… Je te laisse retourner dans No.6, auprès de Safu…

Paniqué que Nezumi l'abandonne; il lui répondit d'une petite voix :

-Non.

Le rat stoppa tout mouvement.

- Non Nezumi je reste avec toi. Je… Tu m'as fait mal, mais j'aurais encore plus mal si tu ne te trouvais plus à mes cotés. Le simple fait de savoir que je ne te reverrais pas me fait mal… ici…

Le doux jeune homme, lui montra l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

- Tout ça parce que je veux être avec toi. Tu es celui qui me fait vivre,,,

A ses mots, cette déclaration, Nezumi se rapprocha délicatement de lui et l'attira dans une étreinte remplie d'amour. Ce qu'il lui avait fait était monstrueux mais… Il ne s'en voulait pas.

- Sion… je suis quelqu'un de mauvais…

- Je sais, murmura Sion la tête lovée contre sa poitrine.

- Je te ferais mal… encore…

- Je sais.

Le rat prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

- Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai fais…

Le blandinet hésita à répondre et annonça dans un murmure :

- Moi non plus, Nezumi. Moi non plus…

- Reste avec moi ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir.

Sion releva la tête vers celle de Nezumi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du rat.

- Ce n'est pas un simple baiser, lui expliqua t-il une fois leur lèvres détachées, mais la représentation d'une promesse.

Je t'aime, Nezumi et ce pour toujours.

Fin

Voila! Alors cela vous a plût? J'aurais peut-etre du précisez si c'etait un viol ou un lemon mais je ne le sais pas moi même...

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, ce texte corrigé par Hanako, beta!

Bye-Bi


End file.
